<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Locked Out by Buttispams</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425873">Locked Out</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttispams/pseuds/Buttispams'>Buttispams</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Political RPF - US 21st c.</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anger, Blow Jobs, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Married Life</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:08:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,812</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23425873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Buttispams/pseuds/Buttispams</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Chasten gets locked out of the house during Pete's live stream, and he is not happy</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Chasten Buttigieg/Pete Buttigieg</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Locked Out</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This was my take on Chasten getting locked out yesterday. I felt really bad for him, though.</p>
<p>I originally had two different fics written up for this, but this is the scenario I found to be more realistic. If you (really) want the other one, I can post it.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Chasten was not having the best day. For starters, he, along with the rest of the world, is in quarantine. Then, the new TV, he worked endlessly to convince Peter to allow him to order, got delivered and was completely shattered. And now, after getting home from Target to complain about said TV, he was locked out.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Usually if something like this happened, he would just call Peter or Anne to let him in. However, he couldn’t call Anne, because she needed to stay at home, and not risk getting sick, and he couldn’t call Peter, because he was currently in the middle of a political live stream.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten took a minute to think about his further options. He was pretty sure the window to Peter’s office was unlocked, but he couldn’t do that because people would see him in the video. Then he thought about the back door. It was an old house, and he learned early on that if you push hard enough on the right spot, the door would pop open.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>So, he walked around back to give it a shot. He pushed on the door once, then twice, but before he could continue the dogs inside went nuts. Any other time he wouldn’t care about the dogs barking, but he knew that they could be heard over Peter’s interview, so he stopped.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>This live stream can’t possibly go on too much longer</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Chasten thought, so he decided he would go wait in the car. After texting a few friends to rant about his current circumstance, and posting a video on Instagram to inform the world of his annoyance, he decided to try one more time at the door. When he heard the dogs go off, he gave up again, and went back to the car.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another five minutes passed and he decided he was going to be there any longer, so he drove off. Earlier, he and Peter talked about getting take-out for dinner, so he thought he’d do something useful while being locked out, and go pick up food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He had just gotten back in the car with food in hand when his phone went off.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>I just went to open the door for you, and you were gone.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Where’d you go?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You were taking forever so I left to pick up dinner, I’ll be home shortly.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Okay, text me when you’re back and I’ll let you in</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten: </span>
  <em>
    <span>You better.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten drove home and shot Peter a text, praying that he was paying attention to his phone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>When Peter opened the door he immediately started to apologize to Chasten, but Chasten just ignored him and went straight to the kitchen. To put it simply, he was pissed.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Chasten, I really am sorry.” Peter grabbed onto his arm trying to stop him. “I don’t know what you want from me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten looked at him with a tense expression “I want you to notice me.” </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I do notice you.” Peter was offended by the accusation.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten continued walking until he reached the kitchen, then then he put the bag down and turned towards Peter.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Most of the time, yes.” Chasten hissed. “But whenever you’re in work mode, it’s like I don’t exist, unless it’s to show me off for political gain.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“You should have said something.” Peter became defensive. He hated when Chasten blamed him for their life on the trail, because it was just as much Chasten’s decision as it was his own.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“What was I supposed to say? ‘Peter please stop treating me like a fucking campaign object?’ ” Chasten had begun yelling. He knew it wouldn’t do any good, but he felt it was the only way to get Peter’s attention sometimes.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, because then I would’ve stopped. I would’ve shut the whole thing down, for you.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“And that’s the problem Peter, I know you would’ve. And I would never ask you to do that.” His voice softened as he spoke honestly. But it quickly refilled with anger  “I just ask that you take my feelings into consideration sometimes. Like when I’m locked out of the house, and it's 35 fucking degrees outside.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten stormed out of the kitchen, and left Peter there, alone, food untouched.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>_____________</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten wound up in the bedroom, sitting alone with his thoughts. He knew that he would get over this, he was just upset with everything that had happened that day, and he needed some space.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He hadn’t talked to Peter in over an hour when he heard a knock on the door. “Chasten, love, I brought you some food.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t want it.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter persisted. “I know you’re still mad at me, but you need to eat something.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m not hungry” Chasten lied, of course he was hungry, he hadn’t eaten in hours and he was really excited for thai food.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Please, Chasten”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Fine” Chasten gave in.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter pushed open the door and entered with food in hand. He walked over to the bedside table and placed the plate of food down on it. Before walking out of the room, he stopped to look at Chasten. He was sitting on the bed, leaning against the headboard, knees pulled up to his chest, with a distressed look on his face.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen, Chasten.” Peter started. Seeing Chasten like that broke his heart, and he knew he had to say something. “I am truly sorry. I never wanted you to feel like I didn’t care, or that I cared about you less than my political career.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He took a step towards the bed. “Chasten, you are the reason I’ve gotten this far. And you are the only reason that I will be able to get any further.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another step.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I want to continue a life in politics, I want to help change the country for the better, and I want you by my side the entire way.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Another step.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“But if you don’t want that, if you just want a simple life, then okay. I’ll throw away everything. I just want you.” Tears were forming as he spoke. Peter was scared of what Chasten’s answer would be, but in his heart, he knew that no matter what Chasten wanted, it would be worth it, just to be able to spend his life with him.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten held out his hand, reaching for Peter. Peter took it, and crawled into the bed to wrap his arms around Chasten.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I hate being mad at you.” Chasten said against Peter’s neck, then he pulled back to look at him. “And I don’t want you to throw away your career. I just want you to be a little more considerate about your personal life, and by that I mean me.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten punctuated his statement by kissing Peter. Soft and gentle at first, then, not being able to resist any longer, he opened his mouth, and deepened the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Can we make up now?” Chasten asked, breaking the kiss.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought we just did”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“No, Peter I mean </span>
  <em>
    <span>‘make up’ .</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Chasten pushed on Peter’s shoulder, urging him to lay down on his back, and crawling on top.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, please!”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten pressed his lips to Peter’s adams apple, then moved up his neck placing little kisses along the way. Peter didn’t give him long to play around. He pulled Chasten back with a hand in his hair, eliciting a groan, and kissing him fiercely. Peter wrestled his tongue with Chasten’s distracting him enough to flip them over.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>With Chasten now on his back, Peter didn’t waste any time. He took control, kissing him hard. He sucked Chasten’s bottom lip into his mouth nibbling lightly. Chasten’s breath hitched, and he reached down to pull at the hem of Peter’s shirt.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Taking the hint Peter sat up and pulled off his shirt, Chasten taking the opportunity to do the same. Peter dove back down, attacking Chasten’s neck. Kissing, licking and nibbling the skin.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, Peter, no hickies.”</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>“Ugh! Fine.” Peter continued to trail his wet mouth down Chasten’s neck, licking over his collarbone, and moving further down. On his way he stopped to give attention to each stiff nipple. He took one in his mouth and ran his tongue over the tip. Each time he did, Chasten’s hips bucked a little.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter continued his ministrations, and ran his hands down Chasten’s side, gripping his hips, then moving his hands to Chasten’s belt. He opened Chasten’s pants and slipped a hand into them, squeezing the growing erection through Chasten’s boxers, feeling it stiffing beneath his grasp.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter kept kissing further and further down Chasten, grazing his teeth along the ribs, and dipping his tongue into  Chasten’s belly button. While Peter was doing this, Chasten lifted his hips and pushed down his pants, kicking them off onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter tightened his fist around Chasten’s throbbing dick, mouthing at it over the thick cotton.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten moaned at the contact, and thrusted his hips up.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter placed an arm over his hips to stabilize him. Then he hooked a finger under the waistband of Chasten’s boxers and slid them down his legs. Chasten kicked them off following after his pants.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten's dick ached against his stomach, leaking with precum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter licked a long stripe up from the base of Chasten balls up to the head. Taking the dripping tip into his mouth, lapping his tongue around the head, wiping up the precum.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Chasten writhed on the bed above him, struggling to move his hips contained under Peter's arm.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Uh, Peter." Chasten gasped. He put a hand on Peter's head, urging him to take more of his dick into his mouth. "I hate that your hair is this short. I can't grab onto it"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter chuckled, then opened his mouth wide taking Chasten deeper. He lowered all the way until the tip of Chasten's cock hit the back of his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter raised one hand to take Chasten's, he interlocked their fingers as his other hand continued to hold Chasten's hip.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He bobbed his head, Chasten's dick sliding in and out of his mouth. He pulled back until only the tip was between his lips, then lowered himself again til it was deep in his throat.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter continued his motions as Chasten became more and more undone.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Peter, I'm gonna cum."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter moved faster, and Chasten gripped his hand tighter, shoving Peter's head down, his only warning before shooting into Peter's mouth.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>Peter swallowed as much as he could, then popped off of Chasten. He crawled back up the bed kissing Chasten letting him taste himself.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>They kissed softly until Chasten calmed down.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Alright my turn" Peter winked.</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"In a bit." Chasten rolled over on the bed and grabbed the plate. "My food is getting cold."</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?!"</span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>"Nope" chasten shoved a fork full of food into his mouth, and watched amusedly as Peter stared at him gaping.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I truly believe that Chasten is a major tease.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>